


You Are Mean

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [65]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Awesome Prom, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family History, Humor, Love, Multi, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto sticking up for his dad, Regret, Somnus is a Dick, Sorrow, Tears, Uncle Somnus, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto confronts his uncle Somnus about what he did to his dad all those years ago, and the kid puts the Founder King of Lucis back in his place.





	You Are Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be fun to write.
> 
> So here you go, hope you enjoy :)

“You’re mean uncle Somnus.”

Somnus raised an eyebrow at his nephew’s bluntness. Prompto was never like this and Somnus had no idea why his nephew would come out with that remark. They had been fine playing a game of chess with each other for about an hour, and Prom had been his happy, cheery, bubbly normal self. Somnus didn’t think he had said anything rude or out of order as he always wanted Prompto to see the best side of him.

The Founder King was very confused. 

He decided to let his nephew be privy to his confused state. “Huh?”

“You are mean.” Prompto repeated in the same tone as before, but this time not looking at his uncle.

“Okay. Why?”

“Because I know what you did to my dad.”

“Ah.”

Somnus nodded slowly. He knew this was coming eventually. If Somnus was honest, he thought Ardyn would have told Prompto long before the age of 12, only out of spite of course. Somnus did say something unbelievably cruel and heartless yesterday to his older brother… okay maybe he deserved Ardyn’s attempt of sabotaging Somnus’s and Prom’s bond. The ancient King looked at his blonde nephew and felt his heart sink. Prompto looked mortified. He looked scared even. But what could Somnus say? What would anyone say if someone came up to them and said, ‘I know you ruined my dad’s life!’ It wasn’t something that Somnus had ever felt he needed to prepare himself for because in the past Ardyn was so against starting a family, that was until he starting shagging Cor.

Damn Leonis, he always made Somnus’s life hell with or without meaning too.

Somnus took in a deep breath and said quietly. “Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

“No! I wanna know why you did it!” Prom said in a cross voice. Which put Somnus on edge because his nephew had the strength of a daemon when he got angry and he really did not want to be on the receiving end of that. Somnus had to trend lightly around this subject.

Or say nothing at all….

Somnus stood up and picked up the chess box to put it away in its designated spot in his room. “You’re only 12. I shouldn’t be the one to tell you this.”

“Well I had to learn it in school, and no one told me anything!”

WHAT!

They taught his and Ardyn’s clash in school now! That meant Noctis knew too! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Both of them were going to hate him. Both of them were never going to want to speak to him again. Why didn’t Ardyn say something before?! Or even Cor?! Or Regis?! That was no way for a child to find out that their uncle hurt their father! That was no way for anyone to find out that your loved one was murdered and imprisoned by the one person that was meant to stand by them and love them forever….

It shocked Somnus so much that he ended up saying the wrong thing.

“They teach you that in school?”

“Yeah! Why did you hurt my dad?!” Prompto shouted that time almost in tears.

No, no, no, Somnus didn’t want to see tears. Ardyn was going to kill him if Prom cried. Somnus looked down at the floor in shame. “Prom… It’s hard to explain.”

“No! It’s not! You hurt my dad and chained him up and isolated him for 30 years! He didn’t deserve that!” Prompto was crying now.

It just made Somnus feel shittier about what he had done. It made Somnus realise that Ardyn wasn’t the monster all those years ago it was him…. because Ardyn would never make this sunbeam of a person cry. But… Somnus had. It was an unforgivable thing to do. The Founder King really hoped that Cerberus was not about because he would be eaten for sure.

“No, you’re right, he didn’t.”

“Then why did you do it?!”

“Because he’s a daemon and no one really understood what they were back then. It was done out of fear.” Somnus explained hoping that Prompto would not need a further explanation.

“I am a daemon are you going to lock me up too!?” Prompto sniffed glaring up at his favourite uncle in pain.

Somnus violently shook his head. He would never do that to Prom! The thought alone made Somnus feel sick. For Prompto was too precious and pure to ever do any wrong and at the time so was….

so was Ardyn…

Shame and hatred covered Somnus’s eyes because there was only one real reason why he had done it. Yes, it was to stop the scourge and protect the people of their kingdom but at the end of the day there was only one emotion that drove him to pierce his brother’s heart and tarnished his reputation. And Somnus no longer wanted to see Prompto cry, he had to tell him the truth.

“No of course not! I would never do that to you. Things were different back then. I was different back then. And well, a part of me did it out of fear. But mainly I did it because I was jealous.”

“Jealous?” Prompto asked in a sadden and confused voice.

It forced Somnus to reveal what they didn’t teach kids in school. A fact that everyone knew about but it was never confirmed to the public. A technicality to his ascension that brought Somnus nothing but regret, shame and pain.

“I was never meant to be King. Your dad was. The Crystal chose him, not I.”

“So, you killed him and locked him away?” Prompto asked with nothing but disgust.

“Yes.” Somnus admitted and further explained how he truly felt about what he did to Ardyn. “I am not proud of it. I am not proud of anything that I did to get the throne and least of all I am not proud of hurting your dad. If I could change it, I would. I promise you, Prompto.”

“That’s why you don’t get on.” Prompto said in a low voice, not knowing whether to be angry or upset by this point.

“Yes. I hurt him and I didn’t help him when I should have. I am sorry Prompto. I really am.”

Prompto nodded and rose to his feet and placed his hands on his hips. He looked down at his branded favourite uncle and said sternly.

“Well you should start helping him now.”

“What do you mean?” Somnus asked, confused as to why Prompto wasn’t screaming at him.

“You need to earn his forgiveness and help him now. Help him when the daemons hurt him and back him up when others are mean to him. And if you don’t do it I won’t forgive you for what you did.”

Somnus blinked. How the hell did Verstael create such a forgiving and amazing soul from himself?! That was something Somnus was never going to be able to understand. But like heck was he missing out on that opportunity. Somnus never wanted Prom to hate him and if it meant he had to start being nice to Ardyn he would. 

Somnus nodded. “That’s an easy thing to agree too. Okay buddy I will try and do my best to help your dad. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Prom smiled, then pointed to both of his eyes with one hand and then pointed them in Somnus’s direction. “But I will be watching you.”

“Alright. I get the picture.” Somnus raised his hands in the air, it was odd being threaten by a 12 year old boy.

Prompto than smiled, wrapped his arms around his uncle and shouted. “Good. Bye uncle Somnus love you!”

Prompto than let go and skipped out of the room like nothing had happened. Somnus scratched his head, he couldn’t even say goodbye he was stunned with how Prompto had taken all of that in.

Once Prompto had left his uncle’s quarters, he ran down the hall and bumped into Cor. When he saw his dad, Prompto had a huge smile on his face and handed Cor the tape recorder that Prompto had had in his pocket through that entire conversation with Somnus.

Cor and Prompto hatched this plan because of what had happened yesterday.

Somnus upset Ardyn so much yesterday that Prompto and Cor decided to take matters into their own hands. Whatever had Somnus said Ardyn refused to repeat because in Ardyn’s words:

‘_Cor darling, if I tell you, Regis will have no choice but to lock you up for the amount of pain and torture you will put Somnus through’_

Prom knew what had happened between the brothers because he was told 2 years ago what had taken place. But Cor ask Prom not to confront Somnus about it, in case he ever needed to use it as leverage against his brother-in-law, and apparently it worked like a charm. Cor played the recording and high fived his son to congratulate him on his good work. Now, they could prove to Ardyn that Somnus did in fact love him and hopefully Ardyn would stop moping around the house.

“Totally worked.” Prompto cheered as he and Cor walked down the hall way to go home.

“How did I ever manage without you.” Cor laughed, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Hey, you said it wouldn’t work!”

“I never said that.”

“Yeah you did!” Prompto laughed as he tried to push Cor. But he failed and it just made the Marshal laugh at his son’s efforts. “Don’t lie!”

“I only said that to give you more termination to put your uncle in his place.” Cor smirked as he gently pushed Prom back, and he easily forced his son to the centre of the hall way.

“Whatever.” Prompto grumbled back.

At least Ardyn would be happier once he heard what Somnus had said


End file.
